Inuyasha my way
by Kittkatty
Summary: Kagomes sister has the jewel inside her instead. Please give this story a chance I own nothing
1. The Girls Who Overcame Time & the Boy

In a remote village surrounded by mountains. The villagers wear rustic feudal era clothes. "It's Inuyasha!" The villagers yell running terrified. Inuyasha leaps into the sky while trapped in a net. He slashes at the net maliciously and frees himself. Grappling hooks are shot at him, but he dodges easily. In a temple, Inuyasha grins evilly and looks at the necklace with a pink orb that glows and he grabs it. Villagers run towards him, throwing spears at him. One of the weapons knock into a lantern and the temple catches fire. Inuyasha escapes through the roof while the temple roof explodes.

"That'll teach you! With this in my possession…I can become a real demon!" Inuyasha yells while staring at the orb on the necklace and continues running and jumping into the forest

"Inuyasha!" A priestess yells while drawing an arrow.

Inuyasha turns back while running, and the arrow hits him in the chest, pinning him to a tree behind him and the necklace falls out of his hands. The priestess look at Inuyasha determinedly.

"Ki…Kikyo…! Why, you…!" Inuyasha says weakly while struggling but then falls uncuncess. Kikyo falls to her knees weakly, showing a trail of blood behind her. "Sister!" A little girl with an eye patch on one eye yells rushes up to her.

"Lady Kikyo! She's badly wounded." A villager yells/states

"Sister… How did you get hurt?" The little girl asks worriedly.

"My cowardliness…has resulted in this. (picks up the necklace) And all for this…"Jewel of the Four Souls." (winces in pain)" Kikyo struggles to say while she winces in pain.

"Sister, we must tend to your injury!" The little girl says while helping Kikyo.

"I am beyond saving. So listen to me, Kaede. Take this Sacred Jewel…and burn it with my body. It must never get into the hands of evil-doers!. Kikyo tells her little sister while clenches the orb on the necklace tightly and falls onto her side.

"Sister! Sister!" Kaede says sadly then yells. An overview of Kikyo in flames, holding the necklace in a prayer stance, with her eyes closed. Voice over of Kikyo saying "The Sacred Jewel…I will take it with me to the other world." The scenery changes to modern Tokyo inside a shrine

"A Sacred Jewel?" A middle school girl said who looked strangely like Kikyo but her eyes where blue says startled. The girl was wearing a pink sweater and jean pants.

"Yes! This jewel will bring happiness and prosperity without fail!" A old man says excitedly. He is wearing a traditional Shinto Priest outfit.

"(holding up a keychain with a mini-plaque of Japanese characters and purple orb dangling at the bottom) You're selling this marble thing? Keychain charms are out of style!" Another girl who looked like Kikyo but had the brown eyes like Kikyo told the old man. She was wearing a white tank top and brown shorts.

"(holding a similar chain with a pink orb) It's no ordinary keychain! The ball at the end is the Sacred Jewel…This shrine's… Huh?" The old man started explaining when a cat's paw appear and starts pawing at the orb the brown eyed girl is holding, making a noise. The girl is distracted and teases the cat with the keychain. While the blue eyed girl just giggled while watching them but the old man glares at them and coughs.

"Now heed this, Kimiko (brown eyes) and you to Kagome (blue eyes) The origin of this shrine's Sacred Jewel… Huh? (sees that Kimiko is still playing with the cat, and Kagome is half listing so he says louder) The origin of this Sacred Jewel is…" the old mans was telling the to girls.

"(clenches keychain and interrupts in a hopeful voice) Hey Gramps! Remember what day tomorrow is?" Kimiko says ignoring her grandpas speech about the jewel. Kagome just looks at her older sister with a small smile her birthday was the same day but a month later because Kimiko was a premature baby.

"Oh, how could I forget my oldest granddaughter's birthday?

"A present for me?!" Kimiko asks excited but she could see Kagome mouthing to her not to get her hopes up.

"(Kimiko looks at her present incredulously) The mummified hand of a water imp is sure to bring happiness. In fact, the origin of that is…" Grandpa starts telling the two girls

"Have a snack, Buyo. (gives her present of the water imp's hand to the cat, who bites into it and walks away)" Kimiko says disappointed while thinking "I should of listened to Kagome."

"No, don't give it away! (tries to catch the cat but the cat jumps onto his face)

We see boxes of Sacred Jewel key chains in the back of the room while Kimiko's voice over says "Origin. Origin, huh? My family has been the caretaker of a shrine for generations. it's the middle of dinnertime and Gramps holds up a pickle with his chopsticks.

" Now then, the origin of these pickled vegetables is…" Gramps starts saying

"They're donations from a shrine-visitor, right?" Kagome asks irritated with all her grandpas story's for the day.

"Huh?!"Grandpa says but then bows head in embarrassment

Its nighttime when you see an overview of the courtyard of the shrine. A small hut and then a huge tree with charms around it are shown.

Kimikos voice over says "The thousand-year-old sacred tree. The legend of the Hidden Well. Everything has some origin. I've been told the stories countless times. Yet I never paid any attention to them. (cut to a hut) Until today…when I turned fifteen. (nighttime view of hut fades to daytime)

It's a busy morning in Tokyo. Students and office workers fill the streets.

Kagome and Kimikos mom yells "Kagome! Phone call!"

"The review notes? Sure, I'll bring them today. I know!" Kagome says then hangs up the phone while running to the front door to put her shoes on while Kimiko waited for her. Both Kimiko and Kagome were wearing a short green skirt and a white blouse.

"We're off!" Kagome and Kimiko yell while running pass the hut but stop.

"Huh? Sota? Kagome ask confused.

"(stands by the door of the hut with a bowl of cat food) Sis…" Kota starts but Kimiko cuts him off with "You're not supposed to play around here."

"But Buyo." Sota says worried

"Did he go into the Hidden Well?" Kagome asked worriedly. Kagome, Kimiko and Sota go into the hut and they are at the top of a staircase which leads to a square well which is covered up with planks and a charm.

"Buyo! I think he's at the bottom." Sota tells his two sisters scared.

"Why don't you go down?" Kagome says backing away a little bit.

"This place gives me the creeps." Sota said shaking a little.

" Such a scaredy cat! Be a man!" Kimiko tells Sota.

"(a fade scraping noise is heard) Something's down there! (hides behind Kimiko while Kagome grabs the back of her sisters shirt scared)." Sota yells.

"Stupid. It's the cat! Aw, man..." KImiko walks down the stairs with Kagome still gripping her shirt while the scraping noise is heard again.

"That sound? From inside the well?" Kimiko thinks but then hears Kagome scream.

"Buyo!" Sota shouted falling on his back from the scream. Buyo appears next to Kagome's feet and purrs loudly. Kimiko picks him up and stands near the well.

"You scared me! Don't scream so loud, Sis!" Sota scods Kagome.

"Watch it! We're down here 'cause you're scared!" Kagome told Sota. Light emits from the well and the planks on the well rumbles. A vortex of energy surges out, breaking the planks and charm.

"Sis!" Sota yells worried. The vortex of energy turns into hands and grabs Kimiko into the well but since Kagome tried to help she got pulled in to holding her sisters ankle. Buyo escapes and runs to Sota

"Sis!" Sota yells scared.

"Huh?!" Kimiko turns around to find a woman with six hands grabbing onto her and Kagome holding onto her ankle for dear life.

"Such joy! I can feel my strength returning! My body is coming to life again!" The women says and her lower body which was a centipede's, which was just bones, fill out and turns into a long centipede body.

"You have it, don't you? Don't you? (licks Kimiko's face with her long pointed tongue)

"Let us go! You're disgusting! (struggles while trying not to move her legs to much and shoves her left hand into the centipede's face) Let us go, I said!

Llight emits from Kimiko's palm which throws the centipede back, releasing Kimiko and essentially Kagome.

"You little…! You won't escape from me! The Sacred Jewel…!" The centipede tells her while fades away. Kimiko and Kagome continues falling. A pink light emits from Kimiko's stomach. One of its human arms which broke off from the centipede still grabs onto Kimiko.

"The Sacred Jewel? (the arm loses its grip on Kimiko) Huh?" Kagome asked confused.

Kagome and Kimiko land gently onto the bottom of the well. They catches their breath and looks at the opening of the well.

"Are We inside the well? Was that a dream? (turns around and see the broken human arm, says in a creeped-out voice) It wasn't a dream! I gotta get out! (stands) Sota! Are you there? Get Gramps!" Kagome's says getting freaked out while Kimiko places a hand on her shoulder which calms Kagome down. There is no answer. Kimiko grips onto the vines growing on the walls of the well and climbs upwards and Kagome follows after.

"That kid! He ran away!" Kimiko mutters irritably. A white glowing butterfly flutters near Kimiko

"Huh?" Kagome and Kimiko say shocked. The butterfly flies away. Kimiko reaches the ledge of the well. However, it is no longer the interior of the hut anymore. A lush greenery and forest is seen instead. Kimiko sits herself on the ledge and then helps Kagome up.

"Where's this? I know I fell into the well at the shrine, but… (gets off the ledge and walks around) Gramps! Mom? Gramps! Mom!" Kimiko starts thinking but as she and Kagome start walking she yells for their family. The two walk into a forest area, birds are tweeting in the pleasant forest.

"Sota… Buyo… The shrine is gone." Kagome says sadly. Kimiko gives Kagome a hug but than notices the Sacred Tree.

"The Sacred Tree that is in the Higurashi Shrine" the girls run towards it happily.

"What a relief! (pushes away some bushes) were close to home!" Kagome says relieved however the girls stops in her tracks. The girls looks at the Sacred Tree a boy is pinned onto the tree, with roots growing over him. An arrow is pierced through his chest. His eyes are closed and he looks dead/unconscious.

"A boy?" Kagome asks backing away a little not wanted to get close to a corpse however Kimiko climbs up a root and walks to the boy.

"Hey, what're you doing? (noticing two dog ears on the boys head, thinking) These…aren't human ears. I want to touch them…" Kimiko asks the boy but stops mid sentence. Kagome comes over but she stays by the root of the tree seeing as there's no danger and not wanting to be far from her sister. Kimiko rubs the boys ears curiously with both hands for awhile but she stops and slouches over when she hears Kagome laugh at her

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing that sis." Kagome tells Kimiko giggling. Suddenly a group of villagers appear and draw arrows at Kimiko and Kagome. One of the villagers called Yukichi yells out while drawing an arrow at Kimiko with several other villagers point theirs at Kagome threateningly "You there! What're you up to?!

The villages fire their arrows. Kagome runs behind the tree while Kimiko cowers onto the boy, while the arrows miss and hit the tree trunk instead. The villagers rushes up to her and Kagome.

At the village square Kimiko and Kagome sits with her hands and ankles tied up on a straw mat in the village square. The villagers surround them "Hey! Why am We tied up?!" Kagome and Kimiko yell annoyed.

"Two young girls in strange clothing." A villager says.

"From a foreign land?" Another answers questionably.

"Will there be war again?" Another asks fearfully.

"Just before rice-planting season? We're so short-handed as it is!" Yukichi complains.

"Perhaps their a fox in disguise?" A village woman suggest.

"Better a shape-changer than another war." A villager says hopefully

"Topknots…topknots… All of them have topknots! Where is this place?!" Kagome thinks while surveying the villagers.

"Make way for High Priestess Kaede!" Yukichi yells to the villagers. An old woman with an eyepatch in priestess clothes, holding a bundle and a bow, walks towards Kimiko since she was the closest to Inuyasha.

"Great. Here comes ANOTHER weirdo." Kimiko thinks annoyed. Kaede hands her arrow to Yukichi, reaches into her bundle for some powder and throws it at Kimiko and then Kagome both of them struggling.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Kimiko and Kagome yell annoyed. "They told me a demon was found in the Inuyasha Forest. I thought some ritual purification was in order." Kaede stated like it was a simple solution to everyday problems.

"Then could they be foreign spys? A villager asks.

"Yes, but to spy on what?! We can barely feed ourselves in this village" Kaede says pissed off. Kaede then looks at Kimiko and is surprised. She walks closer to Kimiko. "You there. Let me take a good look at your face. (grabs Kimiko's chin and turns Kimiko's face left and right) Look clever, girl!" Kaede says ignoring Kagome completely.

"Enough already!" Kimiko yells glaring at Kaede.

"Such a likeness… to my sister Kikyo." Kaede says letting go of Kimiko's face.

"Huh?" The two girls ask looking at each other confused it is nighttime and Kagome and Kimiko are in Kaede's hut while Kaede scoops up som stew for the girls who are sitting waiting patiently "Looks delicious! Thank you!" Kagome and Kimiko say and then drink the stew.

"Forgive us. With so many wars these days, our young ones have become rash. Even if I tell them we've no business with wars, they refuse to listen and only give me more to worry about." Kaede explains to the girls.

"This, uh… isn't Tokyo, is it?" Kagome asks sadly.

""Tokyo"…? Never heard of such a place. Is that your homeland?" Kaede says confused

" Yes, well… we'd like to go home soon. (thinking) Not that I know how, exactly…" Kimiko says than thinks. Kaede looks intently at Kimiko as she slurps up more stew.

Flashback of earlier, when the younger Kaede held up the injured Kikyo.

"(supporting KIK) Sister, we must tend to your injury!" Younger Kaede pleaded.

"Take this Sacred Jewel… and burn it with my body!" Kikyo requested.

Back to present

"Fifty years have passed since that day." Kaede thinks solemnly.

Meanwhile

A demon burrowing through the grass at a very fast speed. It crashes into a hut and reveals its centipede body. It destroys more huts in the village. The villagers running as a bell is ringing in the background. Kaede, Kagome and Kimiko rush out of their hut.

"What's going on?!" Kaede asks.

"An evil spirit!" A villager yells. The centipede monster that grabbed Kimiko and Kagome into the well appears. She holds a horse in her mouth. Several villagers fire arrows at her, whom she swipes away with her tail. She flings the horse in Kimiko, Kagome, and Kaede's direction. They all manage to dodge.

"That again!" Kagome yells fearfully.

"Hand me the Sacred Jewel! (swoops down at Kimiko, Kagome and Kaede but misses)

"The Sacred Jewel? (to Kimiko) Do you have it?" Kaede asked shocked.

"I don't know! I don't know about any Sacred Jewel!" Kimiko yells frustrated. Two villagers fire arrows at the centipede while she's in midair.

"Give it to me! Give it to me! (spins her body and swipes her spinning tail at the villagers)" the centipede yells angry.

"That demon! It's coming after me!" Kimiko thinks.

"Our spears and arrows have no effect!" Yukichi yells at Kaede.

"We must throw her into the Dry Well!" Kaede tells the villagers.

"Dry well?!" Kagome asks confused

"The well in the Inuyasha Forest." Kimiko answers."That's the well me and Kagome climbed out of." Kimiko thought coming up with somewhat of a plan.

"Which way is the forest? Protect Kagome (turns around) Where the light is shining?" Kimiko asks/tells Kaede before running off. Kagome sees her sister running of and yells at her to come back but Kimiko ignore her.

"What did you say?!" Kaede asks shocked. The centipede swoops down at Kimiko and the villagers again. In front of the forest Kimiko is running she jumps into a shallow pond.

"Let it pursue me!" Kimiko yells to the villagers.

"That girl! How can an ordinary girl see the foul vapors that rise from the forest?" Kaede thinks to herself.

"(approaches with several other villagers and horses) Priestess Kaede!" A villager says.

Kaede and Kagome take one horse while Yukichi get onto his horse. Kimiko is running through a lone path, panting heavily. She is running towards a forest which has a psychedelic-colored sky above it. "(looks back and see the centipede chasing her, thinking) Gramps! Mom! Save me! Someone help! (yells) Someone help me!

Pans swiftly to the forest, where the boy is sealed. A pink glow pulses around him. His hands suddenly clenches a little. The boy wakes up.

"(smirks evilly) I can smell it… The scent of the woman who killed me! It's approaching!" The boy says darkly and tries to take out the arrow in his chest, but the arrow emits a barrier that prevents him from doing so. "Damn!" The boy angrily shouts. Kimiko is running up a slope in the forest as the centipede is hot on her trail.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" The centipede yelled at Kimiko. " I don't have any such thing!" Kimiko yelled getting frustrated. When Kimiko runs up the slope, the Centipede Monster lunges at her, crashing into the ground and sending her flying. She flips in the air and lands in front of the boy.

"Oww!" Kimiko says

"Hey Kikyo! Why are you wasting time with the Centipede Monster?" The white haired boy asks Kimiko.

"(looks up at the white haired boy, thinking) Did I just hear…talking?! (to the boy) Are you alive?" Kimiko asks the boy

"Kill her in one strike, Kikyo. Just like the time you killed me. Huh? Don't look so dumb! Lost your mind already, Miss Kikyo?" The boy asks annoyed and mocking Kimiko.

" Kikyo? Kikyo? Who's this Kikyo?! You listen here, my name is…" Kimiko irritant ably said but was cut of by the boy. "(Looking ahead) She's coming." The Centipede lunges at Kimiko from behind, who dodges. A few grappling hooks appear and hits the Centipede Monster. The villagers appear around the group.

The Centipede lunges at Kimiko from behind, who dodges. A few grappling hooks appear and hits the Centipede Monster. The villagers appear around the group. "All right! Heave!" A villager yells.

"Right! (pulls the grappling hook, reeling the Centipede Monster in)" the villagers reply.

"I'm saved…" Kimiko sighs in relief

"(scoffs) So hopeless, Kikyo!" The boy said irritated.

Hey you! Don't mistake me! I said I'm not Kikyo!" Kimiko says while walking right in front of The boy.

"Shut up! Who else would give off a scent like you? Huh? (sniffs Kimiko) Or… maybe not Kikyo." The boy yells annoyed then confused.

"Finally! My name is Kimiko! Ki-mi-ko!" Kimiko say irritated.

"(to himself) Kikyo seemed smarter. And she was a beauty." Inuyasha states

Kimiko gets riled up but before she can yell at him the Centipede Monster grabs her from behind, pulling at her. Kimiko in turn pulls at the boys hair.

"Let go of me!" Kimiko yells at the centipede

"Ouch! You let go of me!" The boy yells at the girl. Kaede, Kagome and Yukichi arrive at the scene with there horses and Kagome clutching onto the back of Kaede.

"Priestess Kaede! Inuyasha!" A villager shouts.

"The Inuyasha has awakened?! The spell that was cast was eternal! So why…?" Kaede thinks shocked.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel!" The centipede yells at Kimiko.

"Let me go!" Kimiko yells scared.

"The Sacred Jewel?" Inuyasha thinks shocked. The Centipede Monster opens her mouth, revealing all her sharp teeth, about to bite into Kimiko but she raises her hand at the Centipede yelling "Stop!" A force emits from Kimiko's palm and hits the Centipede, causing her to let go of Kimiko making her fall to the ground. The human arms of the monster drops off.

"That's right! (looking at her hand) Something like this happened in that well" Kimiko thinks allowed. The villagers gasp in amazement at Kimiko's feat. "But… why can I do these things?" Kimiko asks no one. A glow appears at the side of KAG's torso.

"Something is shining!" Kagome yells scared for her sister. The Centipede monster lunges at Kimiko again and this time, Kimiko is thrown into the air. As she is in midair, the glow exits her body and becomes a pink orb.

"From within me… Is that the Sacred Jewel?" Kimiko thinks while falling to the ground, the orb landing in front of her.

"Give me that Jewel! Hurry!" Inuyasha demands. Before Kimiko has time to react, the Centipede Monster circles her body around the tree and Kimiko several times, and squeezes, pressing Kimiko onto Inuyasha on the tree. The orb is still on the ground.

"I heard that a half-demon brat was after the Sacred Jewel. So you're the one?" The centipede taunts Inuyasha.

"A half-demon? What is he anyway?" Kimiko wonders to herself.

"Don't underestimate me, Centipede Monster! I can take care of you… if I really get down to business." Inuyasha told the monster.

"You! You're awfully arrogant! Are you strong?" Kimiko asks Inuyasha.

"Huh?" Inuyasha states confused looking at Kimiko.

"Well, are you?" Kimiko says getting inpatient.

"What can he do, strapped down like that? He's under a powerful spell. (bends down to the Sacred Jewel) Just stay where you are and watch! (picks up the jewel with her tongue and swallows it)" the centipede taunts Inuyasha again.

"Damn you! Inuyasha growled

"It swallowed the Jewel!" Kagome yelled.

"No! What will happen, Priestess Kaede?!" A villager asks terrified. The fallen limbs of the Centipede Monster start glowing and reattach to her.

"Its arms are growing again…!" Kagome shouted afraid. The Centipede shakes a little and her skin falls off, revealing a grotesque rotten skeleton like torso and face.

"Rejoice! My power is being restored!" The centipede says excitedly. The centipede tightens her body and Kimiko who ends up being dragged downwards.

"It got me!" Kimiko yells struggling. "Hey. Can you pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha says seriously.

"Huh?" Kimiko asks confused. "I'm asking if you can pull out this arrow!" Inuyasha states fiercely.

"This arrow? (reaching) this one?" Kimiko asks.

" (getting off the horse with Kagome behind her) Do not remove it! That arrow secures the spell on the Inuyasha! You must not free the Inuyasha!" Kaede yells at Kimiko.

"You old hag, wake up! Do you want to become fodder for the centipede?! Once it completely absorbs the Sacred Jewel, it'll be the end! (to Kimiko) Come on! Do you want to die here, too?!" Inuyasha yells.

"I-I don't understand, not any of it…! (grabs the arrow and shout) But I know one thing… (pulls the arrow) I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Kimiko shouts while a light emits from the arrow and it disintegrates.

"It disappeared…! The arrow that held my sister's spell…!" Kaede states while Kagome looks over at her in concern. The light that emits from Inuyasha fades away and Inuyasha starts to pulsate.

"Inu… ya… sha?" Kimiko asks softly and weakly. Inuyasha starts to laugh hysterically. The centipede tightens her grip on Inuyasha, but he breaks free, destroying her body, which explodes into pieces. Kimiko is thrown off onto the ground.

"You brat!" The centipede yelled at Inuyasha. "Shut up, old hag! (brandishes his claws) Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yells summersaulting to the ground. Inuyasha claws at the centipede's mouth and splits the centipede body into two. The body breaks into pieces and lands scattered on the ground.

"Wow… He really is strong…!" Kimiko states in disbelief. One of the centipede piece around Kimiko twitches. "It's still moving!" Kimiko shrieks.

"(rushing to Kimiko with the villagers and Kagome) Do you see the flesh that shines? The Sacred Jewel is embedded there! You must remove it, else it will keep rejuvenating!" Kaede demands.

"N-N-No way! (looks around fratically) There! I can see it!" Kimiko tells Kaede while Kagome come to stand by Kimiko. Kaede feels for the Jewel in the body piece that Kimiko was referring to and picks up the jewel. The flesh on all the body pieces disintegrates, leaving only bones. Kaede gives the jewel to Kimiko. Kimiko and Kagome are surprised.

"Only you can possess the Jewel. (thinking) You, who seem so like my sister, Kikyo." Kaede tells the girls.

"Why was it inside my body? This jewel which can empower such a demon?" Kimiko wonders aloud.

"(steps up and crushes one of the bones with his feet threateningly) Exactly! Which a human has no possible use for it! If you don't want to feel the pain of my claws, just give me the Jewel and get it over with!" Inuyasha threatens. "But… But! But isn't he supposed to be the HERO?!" Kagome thinks in disbelief


	2. Seekers of the Sacred Jewel

Seekers of the Sacred Jewel

Inuyasha face off with Kimiko, Kagome and Kaede amidst the skeletal remains of the Centipede-Monster. Armed villagers close in on hiM from behind. "You… Kimiko! Do not hand over the Jewel!" Kaede tells the young girl

"The Sacred Jewel increases the power of these demons. Could it be cursed?" Kimiko thinks looking at the jewel in her hand. "I show no mercy! Especially to women whose scent I dislike!" Inuyasha tells the three woman and runs towards Kimiko. Kimiko starts to run, she's usually a fast runner but she trips over a pile of bones as Inuyasha leaps and claws at Kimiko, but misses because Kimiko falls onto the ground. However, One strand of Kimiko's hair is sliced off.

"(landing, brandishing his claws) Next it'll be you, split down the middle!" Inuyasha threatens. "I can't believe it! you were serious just now, weren't you?! Kimiko yells angrily at Inuyasha.

"Shoot! (fire arrows)" A villager yells and Inuyasha turns around and waves the arrows away. He leaps and slices off two tree trunks above the villagers. They run away before the trunks topple over and leaps onto a tree trunk.

"Who you think I am, anyway?! Don't you dare treat me like some dumb Centipede Monster!" Inuyasha yells at the villagers annoyed.

"Priestess Kaede! Perhaps that arrow sealing the spell on Inuyasha shouldn't have been removed…" a villager states the obvious. "I was thinking it would come to this" Kaede sighs and reaches into her clothes and takes out a rosary with black beads and animal teeth while Kagome look. INuyasha was still chasing Kimiko.

"(leaping after her) Prepare yourself!" Inuyasha tells her. "(still running) Prepare myself?! How can I? Kimiko asks sarcastically. Inuyasha slices at Kimiko And she trips and fall onto the ground, the Sacred Jewel landing a distance in front of her. She turns around to find that Inuyasha attack made three long rifts in the ground, as she stares at them horrified.

"Now it's mine!" Inuyasha says leaping from a tree to a rock closest to the jewel. Kaede makes a prayer stance and the rosary she took out earlier emits light. It breaks and the beads fly towards Inuyasha as Kagome stares amazed. They join back into a rosary around Inuyasha neck and stop glowing.

"(holding the rosary) What's this?!" Inuyasha asks confused. "Kimiko! Recite the Word to hold Inuyasha's spirit!" Kaede instructs the girl.

"Huh? What?" Kimiko asks on her hands and knees and then crawls a little and picks up the Sacred Jewel, and runs.

"Just say something! To subjugate the Inuyasha!" Kaede yells at Inuyasha. Kimiko runs to the edge of a cliff and falls off and The Sacred Jewel falls out of her grasp and rolls away from her onto a bridge. Inuyasha bursts out of some trees and leaps towards the bridge.

"Subjugate me, will you?! You fool! Inuyasha mocks them both.

"Subjugate him? But what do I say?" Kimiko mumbles to herself. Inuyasha is in midair about to land on the bridge. A full moon appears behind him, howling is heard. He lands on the bridge and reaches for the rolling Sacred Jewel. Kimiko notices Inuyasha's twitching ears and gets an idea.

"S—S—Sit!" Llight emits from the rosary and pulls Inuyasha's neck, making him fall flat-faced. Echoes of Kimiko's voice 'Sit! Sit! Sit!' is heard throughout the valley.

"(approaches the bridge, in disbelief) It held him." Kimiko says relieved. "(gets up and tugs at the necklace furiously) Wh-What's this?! (tries to take out the necklace in vain) Damn!" Inuyasha growls mad.

Kaede and Kagome reaches the cliff with the villagers, overlooking Inuyasha and Kimiko on the bridge.

"It's useless, Inuyasha. Your powers cannot remove the rosary." Kaede states matter of factly.

"Shut up, old hag! You're first in line! Tho' you look half-dead already." Inuyasha yells up to Kaede,

"The Word…" Kaede just says ignoring his insult.

"(holds up a finger, with one hand on her hip) Sit!" Kimiko yells and the rosary glows and tugs at Inuyasha. He crashes onto the planks of the bridge and falls into the water.

"Now, then… Let us return to the village." Kaede tells everyone.

"(Kimiko approaches the Sacred Jewel on the bridge, looking at the water) How weird… All she said was "Sit." Kagome thought aloud.

The villagers are rebuilding the village which was devastated during the attack of the Centipede Monster that morning. Inside of Kaede's hut. Kaede is applying some medicine on Kimiko's torso, where the Sacred Jewel fell out of the previous night.

"Let's see… I'll apply more salve on the wound on your belly." Kaede tells Kimiko

"Oww…! (looks out the window) They're fixing the houses destroyed by that Centipede Monster. So much work!" Kimiko says.

"This does not bode well at all. Now that the Sacred Jewel has reappeared, there will be others who seek to possess it." Kaede tells the two girls.

"Like yesterday…" Kagome says worried about her sister.

"And not just demons, but also humans, who have evil in their hearts. With all the violence in the world, it follows there will be those who seek the Jewel's power to realize their greedy ambitions." Kaede continues explains.

"Huh. (turns to her side) Hey! Why are you here anyway?" Kimiko asks Inuyasha who is lying on his side some steps away from Kaede, Kimiko and Kagome with his back facing them defiantly.

"(Turns his head slightly, deadpan) Give me the Jewel." Inuyasha tells/demands of Kimiko.

"It seems the holding power of the rosary is quite effective. Even if he gets near the Sacred Jewel, we do not have to worry." Kaede tells them.

"Why do you want the Sacred Jewel? You're awfully strong right now. (opens her palm and look at the Sacred Jewel) You don't really need its power, do you?" Kimiko asks Inuyasha.

"He is only half demon." Kaede states like it explains everything.

"(punches a fist into the floor violently,) You old hag! Who do you think you are, anyway. Don't talk as if you know all about me!" Inuyasha yells angir lye at Kaede.

"Don't you understand? I guess it can't be helped. I am the younger sister of Kikyo, "the one who put the spell on you. I am Kaede." Kaede informs Inuyasha.

"Kaede?" (He remembers the kid standing next to Kikyo) So… You're that brat?" Inuyasha says to Kaede,

KAE: Fifty years have passed. And I have grown old.

"And that means… Kikyo must be really old now, too. Humans age so easily. That's the way it goes." Inuyasha say aloof.

"My sister Kikyo… died. (Inuyasha listens harder.) On the same day that she shot the spellbound arrow at you. " Kaede tells everyone sadly and throws some wood into the fireplace.

"Heh, so that's how it went. She kicked the bucket, huh? (scoffs and lie on his side again) What a relief! Inuyasha says relived but Kimiko could hear a hint of sadness.

Inuyasha, it is too early to breathe a sigh of relief. Kimiko, you are the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyo." Kaede tells them.

"What?" Kimiko and Kagome yell surprised. "It's not just your appearance or psychic powers… But the fact that you carried the Jewel within yourself, that is irrefutable proof." Kaede tells Kimiko.

Kimiko and Kagome are walking along a pathway in the village, Kimiko is looking at the Sacred Jewel, which is attached to a necklace around her neck. " You must protect the Sacred Jewel, Kimiko" Kaede's voice-over says.

"I must protect this Jewel…?" (to herself) That is ridiculous…" Kimiko thinks/mumbles to herself.

"Hey sis, I'm gonna go rest a little bit there's only so much I can take." Kagome tells Kimiko startling her.

"Yeah, sure go ahead your starting to get bags Kagome . But stay inside the village ok." Kimiko instructs her younger sister who nods and walks back in the direction of Kaede's hut.

Some villagers on top on a mound, overlooking Kimiko. "She's what?! High Priestess Kikyo's…?" The first villager shrieks surprised. "When you think about it, she does seem quite saintly…" the second villager tells him.

"What's up?" A villager asks walking over. "The kid's the reincarnation of High Priestess Kikyo." Says unbelieving. "Watch your language. Show some respect for the young lady!" The third villager demands of him.

"The 'young lady' is a reincarnation!" A villager says. Kimiko takes her gaze off the Sacred Jewel and turns around to find all the villagers on the mound clasping their hands and praying in reverence to Kimiko.

"They're worshipping me!" Kimiko thinks shocked and runs off hurriedly. Inuyasha is sitting on a tree branch high up in a tree, some distance away from the village.

"So…she's dead." Inuyasha says sadly while he looks into the distance. A pear suddenly appears and flies ominously at Inuyasha back. He grabs it nonchalantly and looks at it. Kimiko appears at the bottom of the tree, carrying a few bundles.

"Here! I'll share with you." Kimiko offers. "What?! What's with all that food?" Inuyasha asks confused. "The villagers' offerings. Say, can't you come down? Let's eat together." Kagome tells/asks. Awhile later, Kimiko and Inuyasha areo sitting at the base of the tree, near the rice fields. Kimiko is munching away and Inuyasha eyes her suspiciously.

"You're up to somethin'. I know it." Inuyasha says decisively.

"Am not. Only… (turns to him) You do hate me, don't you?" Kimiko answers then asks with a twinge of sadness.

"You've noooo idea how much!" Inuyasha says dramatically. "Look… The one you hate is not me, but this lady named Kikyo." Kimiko try's to reason with him but Inuyasha throws down his food and leaps onto the tree branch spitefully.

"I'm Kimiko! I'm not Kikyo! I wish you would realize that." Kimiko yells up to him but mumbles that last part but he still hears it. "Keh! Are you stupid or what?! I don't care who you are! In order to get the Sacred Jewel, I have to be merciless!" Inuyasha angrily states and points a finger at her threateningly.

"I see. (looks away from him sadly and onto her pear) In case you should decide to get violent, then all I have to do is say "sit," and—" Kimiko says covering up her hurt but then Inuyasha crashes face-down violently onto the ground.

"Oops, sorry! Are you okay?" Kimiko apologizes and asks facing Inuyasha.

"Damn!" Inuyasha says prying his face off the ground and ignoring Kimiko's question. It's nighttime in the village When Kagome and Kimiko are lying on the floor of a hut, about to sleep.

"It's been two days since we arrived here. (flashes of KAG's family) Gramps. Sota… Mom… They must be so worried. We've gotta find a way to get back home. (pulls her blanket and sleeps)" Kimiko tells a sleeping Kagome. Outside, a flock of crows rest on a tree. One of them glows and reveals three eyes. It zooms in on Kimiko's hut and notices the Sacred Jewel on her neck. Inuyasha appears suddenly and claws at the crows And they fly off and escape into the night sky.

"Great. They've followed the scent of the Jewel. Nasty vermin…" Inuyasha says sarcastically. It's daytime again when Kimiko is walking away from the village into the forest. Kagome wanted to look around the village.

"The Inuyasha Forest… The Dry Well… me and Kagome climbed out of there, so shouldn't it have a clue about how to get home?" Kimiko thinks walking off. In the village Kaede and Kagome are walking around.

"Kimiko…? Kimiko…!" Kaede asks then yells. Three villagers come up to the girls..

"She's nowhere to be found in the village." Yukichi tells them. "She couldn't have left the village alone…? I ought to have explained to her in more detail about the evil ones who seek the Sacred Jewel." Kaede says while Kagome looks worried for her sister. What no one noticed was that Inuyasha was standing on a roof, listening to the conversation, looking pensive.

Kimiko is walking in the forest. A few mercenaries appear among the bushes and follow her As Kimiko reach the Dry Well she says happily "Found it! The Dry Well we came out of." The mercenaries pounce on her, cover her mouth and grab her. Outside of a dilapidated hut. A few horses are grazing. Inside of hut, where one of the mercenaries pin Kimiko onto the floor as she crystal "Oww!"

"Boss! I captured her just like you ordered! The first mercenary said.

"She really has some strange clothes on. What's this flimsy wrap-around? (feels and lift Kimiko skirt)" another bandit says smirking pervertidly.

"(shooting up and holding the back of her skirt.) Cut it out, you pervert!" Kimiko angrily yells. "Well, you asked for it! Exposing yourself like that! marry me and I'll bye you something nicer." The bandit says looking hungrily at Kimiko.

"Wh-Who are you guys?" Kimiko asks freaked out.

"Give me the Jewel!" The boss of the mercenaries says slow and monotonous voice. He is a fat and big man and trudges slowly towards Kimiko. He unsheathes his sword as two mercenaries grab Kimiko arms.

"Hey, wait!" Kimiko yells struggling trying to get out of their. Grip. "Hey Boss! Slice 'er in half in one swift stroke." A bandit asks his boss.

"Let me go!" Kimiko yells still struggling? "Start praying!" A bandit holding Kimiko's arm tells her smirking. The boss slices at the instead. Everyone gapes at the boss in fear. "B-Boss!" The struck bandit says shocked but then falls to the ground.

"Made a mistake…" The boss says monotone and readies for another attack. The mercenaries run from him in fear. The boss swings his sword clumsily several times, but the mercenaries manage to dodge.

"Boss, where are you aiming?! It's her! Aren't you gonna slay this girl?!" A mercenary asks and pushes Kimiko towards the Boss.

"What are you doing?! There's something wrong with your boss! (slaps away their hands) Snap out of it or it'll be your turn next. Don't you get it?!" Kimiko demands of the cowering mercenaries but the boss swings his sword at them, they squat and dodge and flee in different directions.

"No! Will somebody tell me why is it that me, who hasn't done a thing has to go through this?" Kimiko thinks while running. Inuyasha leaping across a pond in the forest leaps onto a tree branch and sniffs the air. "Oh, great. That stupid girl! Where'd she go with the Jewel?!" Inuyasha asks annoyed

With the mercenaries' hideout. The boss is still swinging violently, but clumsily at various things and directions. He hits one of the pillars and the roof starts to collapse. One of the mercenaries is trapped under the rubble so Kimiko runs towards him with a few other mercenaries "Are you all right?!" Kimiko asks concerned.

"The exit is blocked!" A mercenary yells to them scared. "Can you stand?" Kimiko asks while she helps the mercenary out from the rubble. "Thank you very much. Thank you." The mercenary thanks Kimiko relieved.

"The Jewel… Give me the Sacred Jewel…" The boss demands still monotone.

"He wants this Jewel. If I get rid of it, he won't come after me." Kimiko thinks hopefully while remembering Kaede's words about the jewel.

"But why me?! Anyway, I have to get out of here!" Kimiko thinks to herself while moving away from the boss. Kimiko carries the injured mercenary and takes a few steps sideways and the mercenaries hide behind her. When she moves a few steps more, they tumble behind her too.

"Hey-y-y! Kimiko says annoyed.

"Heheh…" The mercenaries laughs uneasily and the boss attacks the group but misses and crashes into the wall. Kimiko passes the injured mercenary to the rest.

"I know! Take him!" Kimiko orders and takes the Sacred Jewel from the necklace and throws it out of a window. "The Jewel… The Sacred Jewel!" The boss says.

"Now! Let's all push against the wall!" Kimiko orders the mercenaries.

"(pushes the wall with other mercenaries, but it doesn't budge) Boss! It's no good!" One mercenary tells Kimiko.

"I am not your boss!" Kimiko tells them annoyed as the boss closes in on her and swings his sword at her. Kimiko closes her eyes and makes a prayer stance helplessly. Suddenly, Inuyasha crashes in from one of the walls and blocks the sword, breaking it into two.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko thinks thankfully. Inuyasha punches the boss in the face several times and he falls backwards onto the ground. The mercenaries run past him and Kimiko, escaping through the hole in the wall that Inuyasha burst out of.

"Boss, we're going ahead." A mercenary tells her. "Thanks again!" The mercenary thanks and leaves with the rest)

"You came to help me?" Kimiko asks hesitantly hopeful looking at Inuyasha "Is it safe? The Sacred Jewel! Inuyasha demands of Kimiko looking at her.

"Oh?" Kimiko says sadly.

"I'm asking you if the Sacred Jewel is safe!" Inuyasha demands furious.

Kimiko laughs uneasily and the boss trudges towards them. Kimiko hides behind Inuyasha.

"What's that smell?! That putrid smell!" Inuyasha asks/demands covering his nose with a shirt sleeve. One of the buckle on the boss' clothes comes off, revealing a hole in his chest. Three eyes peer out of the hole and caws. It is the crow from last night in the village.

"What?!" Kimiko asks grossed out. "His heart must've been torn apart a couple of nights ago. Then it nested there." Inuyasha realizes.

"He was being manipulated? I knew something was strange about him." Kimiko says to Inuyasha.

"Corpse Crows aren't too strong. They use dead bodies to fight. (kicks the ground and aims for the crow) Disgusting!" Inuyasha informs Kimiko. Inuyasha plunges his hand into the chest of the boss, where the crow is. The crow escapes from the hole in the boss's back. Inuyasha takes out his hand and goes to the side. The boss falls towards the ground, his flesh disintegrating at the same time. The Corpse Crow flies out of the window.

It got away! Shouldn't you going after it?" Kimiko asks Inuyasha. "I can't go after every stupid demon. There's only one of me, after all." Inuyasha says flexing his arms.

"that's not what I meant…!" Kimiko says frustrated thinking about the jewel outside.

"Forget it! I'm the one doing the fighting!" Inuyasha says in a fierce and firm tone. Outside, the Corpse Crow picks up the Sacred Jewel with its beak.

"So I decide! Now what about the Sacred Jewel? (notices the crow from the window) Ahh! Is that the Jewel in its beak?! (to Kimiko) Why, you…!" Inuyasha asks/ says angry.

"I-I never said anything about having it on me." Kimiko points out to Inuyasha defensive.

"Follow me!" Inuyasha say while he crashes out of the hut, grabbing onto Kimiko's hand. He stops and notices a quiver of arrows and a bow on the horses parked outside. He takes the bow and arrow and leaps into the air, piggy-backing Kimiko.

"No way it's gettin' away!" Inuyasha says getting determined. Inuyasha is leaping in the air, chasing the crow. "What're you doing?! Hurry and shoot that thing down!" Inuyasha barks orders to Kimiko.

"Are you insane?! I've never used a bow and arrow in my life!" Kimiko tells Inuyasha.

"The Corpse Crow survives by eating human flesh! With the Sacred Jewel, it might transform!" Inuyasha says and the crow swallows the Sacred Jewel.

"It just swallowed the Jewel! (resolute) I'll try it just don't hate me even more if I fail." Kagome gasps out then pleads to Inuyasha.

"All right! (thinking) Heh! Once that crow is shot down, I won't need a girl like her. (to Kimiko) Make it one shot! Kikyo was a master archer!" Inuyasha tells Kimiko.

"I am Kimiko! (thinking) But if it's okay, Kikyo, please lend me your power… (yells) please hit it!" Kimiko pleads and a majestic view of Kimiko firing an arrow. It misses the crow by a long way off. Inuyasha, shocked, falls onto the ground.

"Erm… I told you I never used these things before." Kimiko says looking at Inuyasha.

"Then you must be a klutz!" Inuyasha yells exasperated and the crow transforms.

"Look, now it's gettin' bigger!" Inuyasha says and gets up and runs after the crow, piggybacking Kimiko again. "Aim!" Inuyasha demands and Kimiko fires another arrow it misses the crow pathetically. Inuyasha stops suddenly and plops Kimiko onto the ground.

"Oww!" Kimiko says hurt.

"(turns around and points at Kimiko, yelling) Now I get it! (shakes his finger at Kimiko) NO WAY you're Kikyo incarnated! Now I know not to expect nothin'!" Inuyasha yells and runs off not seeing the hurt. Look on Kimiko's face.

"Inuyasha!" Kimiko yells sadly. The Corpse Crow flies over a river in the village. Several villagers are walking on a bridge spanning across the river, including a woman with her toddler. The Crow swipes the toddler and flies off with him in its claws.

"My son!" The women yells scared. "Looking for food already? Well, you'd better think about running away from me first! You can't hunt if you're bein' hunted!" Inuyasha says to the crow while running on top on the trees on the bank on the river.

"No! Save the child!" Kimiko pleads with Inuyasha once she reaches the bridge.

"Stupid! (leaps towards the crow) Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha mutters then claws at the Crow and the Crow's body is clawed into pieces, which fall into the river together with the toddler. The toddler is struggling desperately in the rapid river, but Inuyasha is only concerned with the Jewel.

"Where is it? (landing on a rock in the river) Where's the Sacred Jewel!" Inuyasha asks desperately. The toddler is rapidly washed away by the current. His mother and the villagers run along the riverbank, chasing the toddler.

"My son! Shokichi!'" The mother calls out worriedly. Kimiko follows the group But then she stops, takes off her socks and shoes, and dives into the river. She swims towards the toddler.

"I'm glad I'm such a good swimmer." Kimiko thinks. "How is she doin' that?!" A villager asks amazed. "So fast! She must be a kappa! A water-imp! First time I saw one up-close!" Another villager states.

"Help!" Shokichi yells helplessly.

"(reaches the toddler and swims backstrokes with him) Hang on! Relax…" Kimiko tells Shokichi reasurnly.

"The kappa is swimmin' on its back! IMPossible!" The villager says dramatictly.

"I'll kappa you, you stupid—" Kimiko mumbles annoyed.

"Hey girl! Where's the Sacred Jewel?!" Inuyasha yells to Kimiko as she reaches the riverbank and gets out of the water. The toddler runs towards his mother.

"Shokichi!" The mom says hugging her kid. "Ma! I was so scared! The kid sobs.

Kimiko glares at Inuyasha and turns away, indignant.

"Wh-What?!" Inuyasha asks shocked.

"Thanks, sister!" The boys thanks turning to Kimiko.

"Thank you so much. Thank you!" The mom thanks gratefully.

"It's okay, really." Kimiko says embareesed but underwater, the pieces of the Crow joins back and flies out of the surface into the air.

"Damn! (to Kimiko) It's gettin' away!" Inuyasha yells at Kimiko. "I guess this is no time to be holding a grudge." Kimiko says to herself. The Crow's claw, still on the toddler's back, tugs at him. Shokichi gasps in terror.

"That's right! (to a villager) May I use your bow and arrow?" Kimiko says getting an idea. "Huh? But it's so far away… the villager says confused as a silhouette of the crow is far off in the distance.

"No way she can get it." Inuyasha grumbles.

"This time, for sure… I'll get it!" Kimiko says confidently and fires an arrow with the claws of the Crow on it.

"She attached the foot of the Corpse Crow…!" Inuyasha says surprised.

"The crow's foot will be drawn by the power of the Sacred Jewel." Kimiko thinks proudly at her quick thinking and the arrow hits the Crow, shattering it into pieces. The Sacred Jewel in the Crow's body shatters into tiny pieces, emitting a bright light.

"I did it!" Kimiko says excited. "She got it…?" Inuyasha says in disbelief. "But…what's that light?" Kimiko says scared of the answer. The light from the Sacred Jewel suddenly disperse in many directions.

"Priestess Kaede… Up in the sky!" Yukichi says pointing to the sky.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Kaede says grimly. It's evening in the forest as Inuyasha, Kagome and Kimiko are searching the area.

"Are you sure it's around here?" Inuyasha asks again. "Yeah… I feel it… But I wonder what it was… that light?" Kimiko answers/wonders to herself. The head of the Corpse Crow appears suddenly and caws at them, flying in Kimiko's direction. Inuyasha rushes in front of Kimiko and claws at the head.

"Die!" Inuyasha growls annoyed at the crow and a glowing fragment falls out of the crow and lands on the ground. "Could this be?" Kimiko and Kagome asks each other thinking the same thing.

"Could this be"…what?" Inuyasha asks mad at the girls.

"A fragment of the Sacred Jewel…?" Kimiko answers tensely while she picks up the fragment.

"Wh… What did you say?!" Inuyasha yells shocked.


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again

I OWN NOTHING BUT KIMIKO

* * *

In a forest, by a waterfall. You've gotta be kidding! It's freezing?! (standing naked in a river, shivering) C-C-Cuh-Cuh… (squats into the river) Cold!" Kimiko yells out.

"Kimiko , don't force it. Come on out." Kagome tells her sister sitting on the riverbank by a fire with Kaede.

"No! I'm all bloody and dirty. And I can't stand my filthy hair!" Kimiko yells back.

Kimiko gathers herself for a moment and plunges into the water. Kagome shrugs and gives up and sighs. Upwards, a cliff overlooking the riverbank. Inuyasha is resting on one of the tree branches, eyeing Kimiko and Kaede sideways spitefully. Kimiko swimming in the river.

"The Sacred Jewel. I'm just your average school kid but, through some strange, weird situation, I've ended up here with my sister, in the "Warring States" era. I've also become the target of demons, all after a jewel in my body. This "Jewel of Four Souls" which belonged to some "Kikyo" person… How did it end up in ME? Now I have to team up with a half-demon called "Inuyasha" who wants Jewel's power and who intends to keep the fragments for himself." Kimiko thinks irritated.

Flashback to the night before

Kimiko holds up a fragment of the Sacred Jewel and looks at it intently. Kimiko, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede are sitting in Kaede's hut, by the fire. "What's going on?! Inuyasha demands.

"Stop barking, Inuyasha." Kaede says annoyed. "What happened to the Jewel?!" Inuyasha continues to demand.

"The arrow to which Kimiko attached the crow's feet hit the Corpse Crow and destroyed it, but it also shattered the Sacred Jewel. In other words, fragments of the Sacred Jewel have been scattered throughout the world. Who knows whether there were one hundred fragments or a thousand. Should even one fragment fall into evil hands, however, the destruction will be incalculable." Kaede explained to the group.

"It's my fault isn't it?" Kimiko asks sadly.

"Kimiko, Inuyasha… You must use your combined strength to gather the fragments and restore the Sacred Jewel!" Kaede orders them even though it sounds the a demand.

"Heh?" Kimiko says shocked. "Listen up, old hag! I'm one of the "evil-doers" looking for the Jewel!" Inuyasha says smirking at Kaede.

"I don't believe that" Kimiko mumbles but Inuyasha hears and looks at the girl with her head down but then shakes it off.

"It cannot be helped…" Kaede replies not hearing Kimiko's musings.

"But… we have to go home!" Kimiko thinks looking over at her sister.

Back to present time. Kimiko is swimming and bathing in the river. " Besides, I don't have such powers…! And Inuyasha is so hard headed!" Kimiko stands up in the water, and walks towards Kaede and Kagome. She looks upwards, noticing Inuyasha's presence. Inuyasha is sitting on the ledge of the cliff, staring at Kimiko innocently, blinking his eyes. Petrified, Kimiko screams and sits back into the water.

"Sit!" Kimiko shrieks and the rosary on Inuyasha's neck pulls at him, making him fall flat-faced onto the ground. "So you are here, Inuyasha." Kaede says calmly.

"Damn! I'd forgotten about the necklace." Inuyasha says lifting his head. "Shame on you! Spying like that!" Kimiko reprimands putting her clothes on behind a bush

"Huh?! Keh! Idiot! All I was doing was-" Inuyasha was saying but Kaede interrupted him

"trying to steal the Sacred Jewel. Yes, I know." Kaede tells him holding up the jewel to Inuyasha.

"If you knew, why'd you ask?" Inuyasha huffs sitting up. "The future looks very bleak… Inuyasha, unless you join forces with Kimiko, who has the ability to "see" the Jewel, there is no way all of the fragments will be found." Kaede explains to the boy.

"And I'm tellin' you that if it's for the sake of the Sacred Jewel, I'll put up with the dumb girl, so stop worryin'!" Inuyasha replies not seeing the sadden look on Kimiko.

"Do you really dislike me that much." Kimiko asks masking her hurt as she walks up to Inuyasha wearing Kaede's priestess clothes, with her hair tied up, looking exactly like Kikyo. Images of Kikyo flashes across Inuyasha mind. "Kikyo…" Inuyasha thinks longingly.

A while later, Kimiko is folding her school uniform. Inuyasha sits with his hands on the ground (like a dog), stares at Kimiko and growls.

"What's that expression on your face, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks turning to face him and his response is to shove himself sideways from them. Kimiko just sighs. In a dark cave filled with skulls. A woman's silhouette is seen against a red background.

Well, well… The Sacred Jewel I thought lost over fifty years ago has appeared once more. It's going to be very interesting…" the sexy woman says and picks up a skull with some hair left, and combs it affectionately. She, then giggles hysterically. Back at the riverbank with Kaede, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kimiko. A woman with a baby on her bag appears and walks towards the group.

"Priestess Kaede…" the women says. "Yes?" Kaede says "My daughter…" she says and Kaede gets up and walks to her.

"I see. I will be right there. (to Inuyasha, Kimiko and Kagome) I must return. Do not fight." Kaede orders the group. The woman bows to them and walks back to the village with Kaede. There is a long silence between the three of them.

"Hey." Inuyasha says staring at Kimiko.

"What." Kimiko asks curious. "Get undressed." Inuyasha says calmly. Kimiko walks over to Inuyasha with a small mischievous smile on her face while Kagome puts her hands over her mouth to muffle her laughter knowing what her sister was about to.

Kimiko balls a hand up in a fist and punches Inuyasha's head who is now wincing in pain with a huge bump on his head.

"Oww! Why you… Why did you-?!" Inuyasha asks annoyed.

"Pervert!" Kimiko says. "I didn't mean undress undress! I meant put your own weird stuff back on!" Inuyasha angrily says pointing to Kimiko's uniform drying on the riverbank

"Because this makes her look like Kikyo?" Kagome asks him which makes Inuyasha stumped by Kagome's question and looks away indignantly.

"Whatever." Inuyasha says childishly "Look! I can't work with someone who's always picking a fight with me for someone I look like!' Kimiko yells fed up.

"That's fine with me! I prefer to go it alone." Inuyasha says stubbornly.

"I see! You don't need me along then?" Kimiko asks singing annoyed.

Kimiko walks behind Inuyasha as Kagome follows her sister. Inuyasha's ears twitches, and he looks back.

"Hey. Where you going?" Inuyasha asks confused. "I've made up my mind. I'm going home. Goodbye, Inuyasha." Kimiko says picking up her school uniform and walks off with Kagome

"Going home…? You!" Inuyasha yells standing up.

"My name is Kimiko. Please address me as such." Kimiko says coldly fed up with Inuyasha's attitude.

Hey! Wait" Inuyasha yells at the two girls. "It's not "hey", either." Kagome answers for her sister.

"Wait, I said! Hey!" Inuyasha yells at them. "What?! It's useless to try and stop me." Kimiko tells him knowing Kagome would go with her on whatever she decided. "You got that Jewel piece, right? Leave it." Inuyasha states and appears in front of Kimiko, with outstretched hand

"You mean this…? (holds up a pouch, and glares at Inuyasha for a moments) Sit!" Kimiko yells while Kagome giggles at her sisters antics.

"Why, you…!" Inuyasha growls after he lands on the ground. You can't have it. (thinking) I can't believe that guy! Inuyasha has never once addressed me by my name! I wish he would." Kimiko says teasingly and thinks.

In the village. "This way, Priestess Kaede…" the women leads Kaede. "She suddenly collapsed? Kaede asks entering a hut with the woman as a girl lays unconscious on a mat. "Yes. She was just fine this morning." The women explains.

"I see." Kaede says walking towards the girl. Suddenly, strange sounds are heard and Kaede stops. "Hmm?! Stay back!" Kaede demands holding out a hand in front of the woman.

"Huh?" The woman asks confused but the girl suddenly floats in the air but she remains unconscious. "She's… floating! The woman yells astonished. The girl, floating in midair, turns around to face them, with outstretched arms and drooping head. Her hand raise slightly, revealing several strands of hair coiled around her hand.

"Hair…?!" Kaede says confused and a knife on the floor starts trembling and flies into the girl's hand. She raises it and attacks.

Kagome and Kimiko are walking up to the Dry Well.

"That's how we got here, through the Dry Well. I'm sure we can go back from here. (looks into the well) Bones…!" Kimiko thinks then gasps.

"That dry well is nicknamed the "Bone-Devouring Well." It is where the corpses of the dead demons are discarded. After several days, the corpses disappear." Kaede's voice echoes in the girls heads.

"Those are the bones of the Centipede-Monster. (drops her school uniform and squats next to the well) Great. Now I'm afraid to go in. (turns around to look at the sky) Now what?" Kimiko groans annoyed while Kagome stands next to her sister confused. Something glimmers in the light. A falling leaf is sliced cleanly into two when it passes it. Kimiko notices and gets up. Something cuts her face. She looks around to find a tangle of very long hair surrounding her. Kagome doesn't see anything but looks at her sister worriedly.

"It can't be! That's hair!" Kimiko gasps while Kagome looks around sexy woman appears and stand on a strand of hair "Oh, my! You can see it, then… my web of hair. (Up close-up of her with hair wrapped around her fingers, like a puppeteer's strings) But being able to "see" it isn't enough…" she laughs evilly.

"Who're you?!" Kimiko demands but the woman giggles evilly. Inuyasha runs through a forest and leaps into the air.

"I'm going home. Goodbye, Inuyasha." Inuyasha thinks of Kimiko's words "Let her go, who cares?" Inuyasha scoffs. He leaps again, entering the village. Several women float in midair in the village square, all unconscious and holding a weapon in their hand. Inuyasha lands. "What's with you all? Inuyasha asks looking around confused, one by one the women raise their weapon. "Interesting! Wanna take me on, huh?" Inuyasha grin and the women float towards him.

"They call me "Yura of the Demon-Hair"…though you needn't bother remembering it. Your time's about to run out! (stretches out her hand and several strands of hair reel towards Kimiko, cutting her) I'm helping myself to the Jewel!" Yura tells the two girls as she pulls a strand of hair which takes out Kimiko's pouch of Sacred Jewel and opens it to find a fragment.

"Now look what you've done to it. Where are the other fragments?" Yura demands angrily. "Give it back!" Kimiko demands.

"Answer my question! Where are the remaining fragments!?" Yura yells.

"I… I don't know." Kimiko says looking down Kagome takes her sisters hand to offer comfort.

A sword floats towards Yura "I see. (takes the sword and jumps towards Kimiko) In that case…you may as well die!" Yura yells and swings her sword at Kimiko. Kimiko leans backwards and falls into the well dragging Kagome with her, screaming. Yura throws her sword in Kimiko's direction in the well.

"It's useless to try and escape!" Yura tells the girls but nothing happens. Yura lands on top of the well. Her sword returns to her.

"Gone… (peering into the well) Who were those girls?" Yura asks but shrugs it off. With Inuyasha getting ready to fight the floating girls. "Wait a minute! They're all girls from the village. What's going on? Planning to tie me up again? Well, I'm not giving in." Inuyasha says confused looking around then smirks.

"Inuyasha, don't do it! Do not harm the girls!" Kaede says injured and crawling towards Inuyasha slowly and weakly. "Old Kaede! (leaps to where she is) Wow, look at you. You're a bloody mess." Inuyasha says.

"Have you nothing nicer to say?" Kaede asks. "So why shouldn't I hurt 'em, huh? They're sure tryin' to hurt me." Inuyasha asks as the girls close in on him and Kaede.

"They're all under a spell. (looks around) Kimiko, Kagome? Where are those girls?" Kaede asks worried.

"They went back to her own land. Not that it matters or nothin'. I don't need her (referring to Kimiko) to handle this." Inuyasha scoffs.

"You mustn't. Do not touch the village girls!" Kaede pleads with Inuyasha.

"Will you quit flappin' your gums already? Or have you forgotten they're after you, too." Inuyasha states angry.

"Don't you understand, Inuyasha? We must get to the one who is controlling them." Kaede explains to him. One of the girls fly at Inuyasha and attacks But he dodges.

"Now you've completely lost it." Inuyasha tells Kaede.

"Then Inuyasha, please… Cut the hair! Just cut the hair and the trance will be broken!" Kaede begs.

"The what? I don't see anything." Inuyasha says confused looking around. Yura's hands moving like a puppeteer's, controlling the hair around her fingers. She is sitting calmly on a tree.

"Now, then… Time to draw close this prey." Yura says calmly. Inuyasha attacks one of the girls but she dodges and flies upwards. She raises a knife. Other girls also float higher up in the air.

"No! Inuyasha, run!" Kaede yells to Inuyasha. Several strands of hair coil around him, immobilizing Inuyasha. Yura is giggling evilly while controlling the strands around her fingers. The floating bodies are controlled by hair, and they move around Inuyasha to coil hair around him.

"They're not too smart, whoever's behind this. I may be tangled up, but even if I can't see who's doing it, I can cut down whoever's in front of me!" Inuyasha smirks while he pulls at the hair tangling him but Yura who let some slack in the hair around her fingers.

"Oh, so sorry!" Yours says sarcastically. Inuyasha falls to the ground due to the slack in the hair tangling him.

"I suppose I've teased you long enough." Yours says to know one as her fingers spread out, making a 'cat's cradle' hair formation with her fingers. She pulls her hands apart, making the 'cat's cradle' tighten into a smaller ring. Inuyasha is being lifted off the ground and slammed unto a tree. The tension of the hair tightly coiled around his neck and hands are making him wince in pain. He struggles in vain.

"Inuyasha…!" Kaede yells worried. Yura, who spreads out her arms. Many strands of hair come out from her chest. The grip of the hair on Inuyasha tightens, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Nnyaah! Inuyasha says gathering strength. He lets out a yell and pulls at the hair tangling around him and the tree. The tension in the hair tightens and slices the tree trunk, making it break into pieces. The tree falls and Inuyasha is released from the hair. The hair around Yura's fingers suddenly slack and droop.

"The tension's gone. The head must not have been severed." Yura's says shocked than pissed. Inuyash feeling around his neck, gasping for air.

"Oh, man… I thought I was done for." Inuyasha says.

"If you'd been a mere human, it would have come clean off." Kaede informs him. Some metallic sounds are heard in the background. The two of them look up to find a few villager men, unconscious, floating towards them with weapons in their hands.

"The village men!" Kaede yells. "More human puppets? It's gettin' kinda old." Inuyasha nags.

"Inuyasha, leave this to me and make your escape." Kaede weakly demands Inuyasha.

"Aw man, would you quit bein' such a martyr an'—" Inuyasha was saying but Kaede collapses onto the ground.

"Old Kaede!" Inuyasha yells worried. "Inu…yasha…" Kaede says weakly and wincing in pain from her injuries

"Can't be helped." Inuyasha sighs. Yura is on the tree, retrieving the puppet-ting hair. The end of the strand reaches her, and a strand of silver hair is seen.

"Ooh! Such pretty, silver hair." Yura says happily. Inuyasha is piggybacking Kaede, with close-up of his pretty silver hair.

"Hang in there, old woman!" Inuyasha yells to Kaede.

"Be careful, Inuyasha! The hair…" Kaede warns Inuyasha noticing a web of tight hair in front of them

"You say somethin', old woman?" Inuyasha asks leaping through the air, and snapping the hair without feeling anything or getting injured.

"Never mind." Kaede says. Yura is swinging from tree to tree using three strands of hair as a vine.

"Such a stubborn one. This is fun. And this silver hair… I must have it!" Yura's tells herself. It is now evening, in a forest as Kaede lies on a heap of fallen leaves, in pain. Inuyasha squats next to her.

"Old woman, you said you can see the strands! Tell me where it's being pulled from, then." Inuyasha demands Kaede.

"Don't be ridiculous! With me in this condition, and even with my seeing powers… Hurry… Kimiko can—" Kaede says but stops.

"So she can see it, too?" Inuyasha states.

"Yes. For this foe, Kimiko… Kimiko is necessary for victory…" Kaede weakly says and winces in pain and closes her eyes. Inuyasha looks at her is evening, in modern day Japan. Kimiko lays unconscious in a dark pit with Kagome's head on her stomach.

"Where is this? (feels the ground) The bottom of the well. That's right… That girl came after me and pushed us into the well." Kimiko says once she wakes up. Kagome groans and also wakes up.

"We've looked in this well over and over again." The girls could hear grandpa's distant voice say annoyed.

"But I already told you, it's where they fell in!" Sota insists in a distant voice,

"You must've been dreaming." Grandpa tell Sota shineing a torchlight into the well on the two girls.

"It's the truth!" Soya insists and looks down into the well to find Kimiko and Kagome under the rays of the torchlight.

"Gramps! Sota!" The girls shout happily. In the courtyard of the Higurashi shrine Kimiko looks at the scenery outside with Kagome next to her: the temple structures, telephone poles, shops in the streets.

"Were back… Back to our own time." Kimiko thinks fondly. " Kagome, Kimiko, you've been gone for three days… We've been so worried." Grandpa says standing behind Kimiko and Kagome with Sota.

"Sis, what happened to you?" Sorta asks Kimiko since she was in different clothes.

"We're not dreaming! We're really home!" Kimiko and Kagome thinks smiling at each other. The girls eyes start to tear and they turn around and dive into grandpas arms and wail loudly.

"Gramps! We was so scared!" The girls say.

"Kagome… Kimiko... What happened?!" Grandpa asks the two girls. Back in the Feudal Era, in a forest. Kaede lays on a heap of leaves with her eyes closed and her arms across her, in a serene position. Inuyasha is next to her, digging a pit in the ground kind of like a dog.

"Okay… This is it, old woman." Inuyasha says seriously and gets up. Kaede is in the pit, buried under a pile of soil.

"Givin' you a decent burial's the least I can do." Inuyasha tells Kaede piling more soil onto Kaede.

"Fine. (opens her eyes) Only…I'm not dead yet." Kaede says annoyed at Inuyasha.

"What I meant was, bury you to hide here. I'll even come back an' dig you out, if I don't forget." Inuyasha states to Kaede and grabs a pile of leaves and spread it on top of the soil.

"Are you sure? You had better not forget." Kaede reprimands Inuyasha but he gets up and starts to walk away. Kaede hands raise from the 'grave', pointing at Inuyasha.

"Do not forget, Inuyasha!" Kaede demands Inuyasha

"I know! I know!" Inuyasha says exasperated and sprints across the forest.

"Curse that stupid girl! Where'd she run off to, at a time like this?" Inuyasha says angrily. With Kimiko in a bathtub in her home, having a soak.

"Happiness at last." Kimiko sighs while closing her eyes and enjoying the warm water Inuyasha is sprinting across the forest and a huge pile of hair flies after him. Yura is controlling some hair around her fingers, giggling.

"Wherever she went, she won't get away!" Yura says gleefully. Kimiko is now in the shower, combing her wet hair with her fingers. "It feels so good." Kimiko says happy.


End file.
